Light and dark for revenge
by Firespirit XIII
Summary: Después de tres años dado muerto y desaparecido, Roxas vuelve a su ciudad natal con un objetivo vengarse de la organización XIII. Esta historia también contiene Rokunami. Descargo de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios y no me salvo algunas excepciones.Sólo que esta historia es la mía, nada más.
1. Chapter 1

**¿Quién**** es este chico?**

Vamos Naminé date prisa que hoy es el primer día de clase- Grito Kairi esperando en la puerta

¡Ya voy! – grito Namine desde su habitación, cuando por fin se arregló el pelo fue a su mesita de noche para recoger su cuaderno de dibujo, mirando la foto que tiene en la mesita de cuando tenían diez años en esa foto estaban Sora, Kairi y ella pero también un niño rubio con el pelo de punta, todos parecían muy felices hasta que ocurrió el accidente hace ya tres años de eso.

¡Naminé date prisa!-Grito kairi enfadada

¡Siiiii!- por ultimo volvió a echar un vistazo a la foto y se fue

Cuando llegaron al instituto pudieron ver a Sora muy feliz (demasiado feliz)

Hola Sora – Dijo Kairi mientras le daba un abrazo a Sora

Hola Kairi y Naminé- Dijo Sora muy alegre

Sora estoy muy contento hoy – dijo Naminé

Si es verdad porque es Sora- Dijo Kairi

Jejeje ya lo veréis va a ser una sorpresa- Dijo Sora

Los tres caminaron hasta la puerta donde pudieron ver a Riku, Hayner, Pence y Olette.

Hola- dijeron todos al unísono

Estaba deseando empezar ya las clases el verano a veces puede ser aburrido-Dijo Olette

Solamente tú puede desear que se acabe el verano con lo bien que se esta haciendo el vago-Dijo Hayner

Siempre estás haciendo el vago Hayner-Dijo Olette sacándole la lengua

Ya basta – Dijo Pence intentando separar a Hayner y Olette

Hmmp- dijeron Hayner y Olette

Bueno Sora nos vas a contar a todos porque estas tan contento últimamente y en especial hoy- Dijo Riku para cambiar de tema

Si dilo de una vez-Dijo Kairi molesta porque no se lo había contado

Ya lo veréis va a ser una gran sorpresa no os lo vais a imaginar

Todos estaban molestos con Sora llevaba varios días sonriendo como un completo idiota y no decía el motivo.

Está bien vamos a mirar las clases y los horarios-Dijo Kairi

Cuando entraron se reunieron con Selphie, Wakka, TIdus y Rikku

Hola chicos preparados para este año dijo- Selphie contenta de volver a ver a sus amigos

Si-gritaron todos

Vamos a ver yo voy con Sora ,Hayner, Pence, Olette y contigo Naminé a todas las clases-Dijo Kairi contenta de poder estar con Sora en la misma clase

Vamos a darnos prisa que la primera clase va a comenzar-Dijo Sora

Si- todos asintieron

Yo voy después tengo que recoger mi bloc de dibujo- Dijo Naminé

Después de recoger su bloc de dibujo Naminé se dirigía a su primera clase del día matemáticas, era la peor clase junto a PE que se le daban mal a Naminé ella prefería arte, al girar por la esquina del pasillo se chocó contra alguien, cuando iba a caer al suelo no ocurrió nada, cuando se dio cuenta de que no había caído al suelo abrió los ojos y pudo ver que un chico le sujetaba con ambas manos las suyas, pudo ver su pelo rubio y de punta y viendo sus ojos azules como el mar.

Que guapo - Pensó para sí misma Naminé provocando que se ruborizada con tal pensamiento.

¿Estás bien?- Pregunto el chico

S-si estoy bien gracias- tartamudeo Naminé provocando que se ruborizada aún más.

Lo siento por chocar contigo, Naminé hace años que no vengo por aquí y estoy un poco perdido- Dijo el rubio

No pasa nada - Dijo recobrando la compostura

Espera como sabes mi nombre-Dijo Naminé sorprendida porque el desconocido sabía su nombre

JEJEje por lo que veo parece que no te acurdas de mí, soy R..-

Riiiiiiiin

Ya ha empezado las clases será mejor que vallamos a nuestras aulas, adiós Naminé -dijo el rubio

A-adiós- Tartamudeo Naminé aun sorprendida por el desconocido rubio saber su nombre

Esa persona me resulta familiar como si lo conociera…¡No! No puede ser el murió en aquel accidente-Penso Naminé cuando le iba a preguntar quién era el chico rubio no se encontraba por ninguna parte, recordando que había sonado el timbre se fue corriendo a la clase de matemáticas.


	2. Chapter 2

**_ Capitulo 2_**

Naminé consiguió llegar justo a tiempo a la primera hora de clase, viendo a su hermana riendo de una broma que hacía Sora.

La rubia seguía pensando en aquel rubio de antes "Naminé te encuentras bien" la voz de su hermana la saco de sus pensamientos "Si Kairi estoy bien"

La pelirroja no se lo creía, conocía muy bien a su hermana, rodo los ojos viviéndose a Sora que seguía riéndose de la broma.

Hayner se acerco con Olette y Pence "Hola chicos, dicen que hay un chico nuevo este año".

Naminé al mencionar al nuevo chico recordó al rubio que le había salvado de aquella dolorosa caída, recordando lo cerca que estaba de él y lo guapo qué era.

Olette miro a Naminé que se estaba volviendo roja "Naminé ¿Por qué estas tan roja?".

Ante el comentario de Olette, Kairi solo se le ocurrió lo que podía se "As conocido al chico nuevo verdad Nami" provocando a la rubia ruborizarse aún más.

"Cuanta como es él" pregunto Olette nerviosa para saber como es el chico nuevo.

Antes de que pudiera encontrar voz para poder hablar su hermana salto con mas preguntas "¿Es alto?, ¿es moreno? ¿es guapo?.

"Kairi quieres dejar a tu hermana responder a las preguntas" cruzándose Kairi de brazos enfadada por que la habían interrumpido.

"B-bueno él es..."

"Silencio y sentaros" con el ceño fruncido el profesor entro en la puerta.

Kairi frustrada por la interrupción del profesor le susurro a su hermana "Hablaremos más tarde vale Nami" con un tono picardía en su voz.

Naminé asintió sin poder decir nada.

Sora se acerco a sus amigos para que le pudieran oír "Aquí viene el chico nuevo" riéndose.

Dirigiendo una mirada a la puerta para poder ver al chico nuevo.

Naminé abriendo bien los ojos pudo ver al chico rubio de antes "Es él" con un susurro para sí mismo.

El chico nuevo se acerco al profesor y se presento "Hola soy el nuevo alumno del centro mi nombre es Roxas Hikari"

El profesor mirando al chico nuevo notando un cierto parecido con unos de sus alumnos "A tu tienes que ser el hermano de Sora, por favor toma asiento a su lado"

Naminé y los demás no se creían quién era el chico rubio hasta que el dijo su nombre.

Roxas se sentó junto a su hermano captando las miradas de los nulos alumnos de clase y sus antiguos amigos,

Sora viendo la reacción de sus amigos no podía para de reírse y sonreír como un loco "Parece que estamos en la misma clase " sin parar de reírse.

Roxas rodó los ojos ante el comentario de su hermano "Lo que tu digas Sora" con un tono aburrido mientras se sentaba.

Hayner seguía sin poder creerse que el chico nuevo era su antiguo amigo Roxas "¡No puedes estar aquí moriste!" señalándolo con el dedo.

Ante la reacción de Hayner y su comentario todos los alumnos se giraron para mirar a Hayner.

El profesor con el ceño fruncido gritando "SILENCIO, Hayner al pasillo ahora mismo".

Hayner intento protestar a lo que le había dicho el profesor, saliendo de la clase sin dejar de apartar la mirada del chico nuevo.

Roxas se quedó mirando a sus antiguos amigos viendo las expresiones que tenían en su cara de terror

como si hubieran visto un fantasma "¿Les ocurre algo" susurrándole a su hermano.

Sora entre risas "Que va son siempre así o no te acuerdas"

Naminé seguía sin apartar la mirada del chico rubio "No puede ser él murió have tres años".

La primera clase de la mañana terminó, la siguiente clase que les tocaba era historia, donde se reunirían con Selphie y Tidus.

Selphie junto con Tidus se acercaron a sus amigos "Hola chicos, ¿Qué tal la primera clase del año?" viendo que sus amigos nos les prestaron atención a su pregunta gritando esta vez más fuerte para que la pudieran oir.

Todos los chicos se taparon los oídos ante el grito de Selphie.

Kairi aturdida ante el grito "S-Selphie "

"¿Qué os pasa? Parece que habéis visto un fantasma?".

"Se podría decir que si" dijo Hayner entre dientes.

Selphie desconcertada ante la respuesta de Hayner "¿Alguien me puede decir que demonios esta pasando?".

Naminé encontrando fuerzas para poder hablar "Hemos visto a Roxas"

Selphie riéndose ante la respuesta de Naminé "Si,si lo que vosotros digáis" mirando las caras de sus amigos muy serias ¿Me estasis tomando en pelo verdad?".

No hubo respuestas de sus amigos.

"Vale chicos me estáis dando miedo" Oyendo unas risas al final del pasillo pudiendo ver a Sora que iba con otra persona.

"Hola Selphie cuanto tiempo" el chico rubio junto a Sora le saludo entrando a clase.

Selphie dirigiéndose hacia sus amigos "¿Ese era Roxas?"

Todos asintieron

"¿Pero como?"

"Sora digo que no lo iba a contar a todos en la hora del almuerzo". Explico Hayner cruzándose de brazos.

La hora del almuerzo por fin llego todos se reunieron en la misma mesa junto a Riku y Wakka que estaban en un curso superior.

Llegando todos a la misma mesa para poder hablar excepto Roxas y Naminé

Riku llegando corriendo hacia donde estaban sus amigos sentado "¿Chicos no os vais a creer a quien he visto antes? mientras cogia aire para poder seguir hablando.

Kairi desesperada porque Sora explicara todo "Déjame adivinar as visto a un chico que es idéntico a Roxas".

"Si, ¿pero como es posible?"

Todos se encogieron de hombros.

Sora apareció con una bandeja con cuatro tozos de pizza para comer, sentándose antes de poder dar el primer bocado a su pizza mirando a sus amigos enfadados "¿Ocurre algo?"

"¡Vas a decirnos porque esa persona se parece a tu hermano Roxas!" gritando todos a la misma vez, haciendo a Sora caerse del asiento,

Sora volviéndose a sentar , mientras se frotaba la zona dolorida del golpe "Bueno esa persona es... Roxas, sobrevivió al accidente " asustado de las miradas de Kairi los demás.

"¿¡Qué!?".

Naminé se dirigía al comedor lo más rápido que podía bajando las escaleras de dos en dos, tropezando torpemente perdiendo el equilibrio hacía delante, cerrando los ojos preparada para el golpe.

"Debes tener más cuidado Naminé ya es la segunda vez"

Abriendo los ojos pudo ver dos ojos azules mirándola.

"¿Naminé estas bien?" la rubia seguía hipnotizada ante los hermosos ojos azules.

"Naminé despierta" dijo su rescatador pasando la mano delante de la cara para que reaccionara.

Naminé despertando de su trance pudo ver a su salvador "¡Roxas!".

Roxas sin parar de sonreír "Hola Naminé tenemos que dejar de vernos a si" provocando a la rubia ruborizarse al ver en que situación se encontraba.

Apartándose del chico rubio "Tú no eres real tú estas muerto"

"Pues como puedes ver estoy vivo"

"¿Pero cómo? Todos vimos lo que ocurrió, como tú moriste en aquel accidente" recordando aquel suceso.

Antes de que pudiera responder a la pregunta "Hay estás" los dos se giraron ante la persona que había gritado, era Hayner corriendo junto a los demás.

Hayner cabreado cogiendo a Roxas por la camiseta del uniforme escolar "¿Quién eres?¿Por qué eres igual que Roxas?".

"Hayner ya te lo he dicho esta persona de aquí es Roxas" Sora intentando separar a Hayner de Roxas.

"Si soy yo Roxas" quitándose de encima a Hayner.

Riku señalando a Sora "¿¡Tú sabías que tu hermano estaba vivo estos años y no nos has dicho nada!?"

Sora parpadeando varias veces "Por supuesto que no, en realidad yo lo he sabido desde hace una semana" con un tono de tristeza en su voz.

Kairi se había figado que Sora estaba contento la ultima semana "Ahora entiendo porque estabas tan contento"

La pelirroja se giro hacia Roxas apuntándole con el dedo en el pecho " En cuanto a ti más te vale contarnos todo o de lo contrario desearías haber muerto" con voz amenazante.

Roxas muerto de miedo solo pudo asentir.


End file.
